Pick your Picks wisely
by LavenderHyde
Summary: Green has a very lucky guitar pick. Green also has a hard time letting go of things in life. Based off of a fun tumblr topic conversation for my Band Au.


Occasionally for Blue, the temptation to strangle Green up on stage in front of thousands was almost overpowering. Most of the time Green was all good and normal up there, but sometimes… _sometimes_ he did real stupid things.

Today was one of _those_ days.

Halfway through a concert. Blue was just starting to feel confident that the whole show would go by smoothly. As they paused for a break after finishing the previous song, Green even stopped talking for a moment to take a drink from his water bottle. Good, that's good. That meant he was getting worn out; Green hardly ever touched his water bottle until after the entire show, he was always too hyped up to remember hydrating.

"Whew, gotta love some water," Green started, and Blue shared a dreaded glance with Vio and Red, as they all awaited a joke. But… there wasn't one. He merely went on for a few seconds about how _Arrowhead_ brand was significantly better tasting than _Aquafina_. Blue flared his nostrils as he made a confused expression, the others sharing the same look as Green dropped the bottle back on the floor, then kicked it to the side and out of his way.

"Our next song is going to be a cover song, just for funsies," he said, beginning to pick his fingers across the fretboard of his guitar. Blue shrugged, going along with it before adding in his own chords.

It was about halfway through the song, that Green abruptly stopped playing, and Blue could _just_ _barely_ see a tiny piece of plastic go soaring through the air…

This issued a distressed yell from Green, and Blue nearly screamed _himself_ when Green actually pulled his guitar off of his person, placed it on the ground, and _got_ _offstage_.

At this point, Blue was in so much shock and confusion, that _he_ stopped playing as well, leaving Vio and Red to continue on their own with a background beat.

"Green," Blue huffed into his microphone, reaching a hand up to palm his eyes. "Did you… _really_ just stop the song midway through to run after your guitar pick?"

The crowd laughed at this, but everyone up front either stepped aside, got down on the ground looking for said guitar pick, or reached a hand out to Green- hoping he would tenderly stroke their soft beautiful hands as he passed them on all fours like a _toddler_.

"Yeah- yeah I did," Green replied from _somewhere_ in the crowd, his microphone still broadcasting his voice through the speaker. "That _specific_ pick is my child- I can't play without it!"

Blue rolled his eyes, perching his hands on his hips. He only half understood where Green was coming from. Yes, he had guitar picks that were special to him, even so much keeping a few in his pocket, and he definitely couldn't jam with his bare fingers unless he was playing acoustic- but like hell he would stop the entire show to crawl through the crowd like an animal.

The entire crowd moved like a wave, all the heads turning towards Green, wherever he happened to be. After a few minutes of… that, even Vio let out a exhausted sigh through his microphone.

"You would think he was bound to that think by blood," he said, and the crowd echoed with soft laughter again. Though… it wasn't _really_ a joke.

After a good… eight minutes, Green finally popped up from nearly the middle of the crowd, his pick in one hand, and a young girl's hand in the other.

"She found it!" He called out, shaking her hand up in the air, akin to a referee pronouncing a wrestler the winner. He gave her a hug, before pushing his way back through the crowd and towards the stage- this time, making sure he held his arms straight out to high five as many people as he could.

As he crawled back on stage, Red stood up, leaning over his drum set to get a better look at Green.

"That pick made it all the way to the middle of the crowd?" He asked, and Green smiled widely, nodding, obviously… _kinda_ proud of his distance.

"I think you outta retire that thing- it didn't just slip out of your hands, that poor thing was making a break for its life."

"I can't! It's my lucky pick- I suck without it!"

Blue, Vio, and Red all groaned simultaneously at him, and he held his hands out questioningly.

Blue dug around in his pocket, pulling out one of his spares.

"Yeah, and this is _my_ lucky pick," he said, while nonchalantly flicking it off the stage and into the crowd, smirking in amusement as multiple fans nearly dove for it. He pulled another spare out, this time, walking over to Green and placing it in his hand.

"Please, for the love of god, just use this one for the rest of the show. That way if you lose it, you don't have to crowd dive to find it," he murmured, and Green sighed, placing his 'lucky' pick into his back pocket.

"Alright- alright! Fine, but I'm telling you, that one is _lucky_."

"Sure it is," Blue said, hoping to edge his way back into the song by picking up on the chords they had left off at, with Vio and Red both joining back in as well.

And maybe possibly- _possibly_ , that pick was lucky… Because as soon as Green hit the first chord with his new pick, three strings on his guitar promptly snapped off.


End file.
